The Secret Love
by AnakinandPadmesgalaxy
Summary: Anakin and Padme have fallen in love with each other, but for Anakin that goes against the Jedi Code and if it is known that he is love it could mean the end of his life as a Jedi. So both him and Padme have made a vow to keep their love a secret.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Padme walked around the garden and looking at the beautiful teacup flowers that were planted around the small water fountain.

" Padme I'm so glad that you are here." Jobal said as she came over to Padme's side.

" Thanks mom and it's good to be here, the flowers look so beautiful." Padme said as Jobal led them over to the small table and chairs.

" Thank you, but its your father who you should be telling him about the flowers, he was the one who planted them." Jobal said as she poured them some tea.

" Ok I will tell him, I didn't know that he was into gardening?" Padme said as she put two cubes of sugar into the cup before adding the cream.

" He just started gardening, it gives him something to do on the weekends. So when do you leave for Coruscant?" Jobal asked as she took a sip of her tea.

" I leave first thing in the morning, I just wish that I had a little more time." Padme said taking a sip of her tea.

" That's so soon and you would think that the Queen would have given you a little more time." Jobal said sounding a little upset because of Padme's choice in joining the Galactic Senate.

" I know but she wanted me there because there is a bill that will be voted on at the beginning of next week, and she wanted me to go over the notes Senator Vancil had and we needed someone from our region there for the vote." Padme said as a couple of birds landed at the birdbath.

" I see, it's sad that Horace passed away, he was good friend." Jobal said as the gate open up and Ruwee walked into the garden.

" There is my young Senator, and my always beautiful wife." Ruwee said as came up to them.

" Hey daddy." Padme said as Ruwee came up to her and giving her kiss on the cheek.

" So when do you leave for Coruscant?" Ruwee asked as picked up one of the finger sandwiches that were on the plate.

" I was just telling mom that I leave first thing in the morning." Padme said taking a sip of tea.

" I see, it's nice for the Queen to trust that you will do a great job in Senator Vancil's place." Ruwee said as he took his seat between his wife and daughter at the small table under the tree.

" Yes she trust me more than she does the Chancellor, I can't believe they let him stay in office long after his term was over." Padme said taking a finger sandwich.

" I really can't believe they would do that too, you know I always thought there was something evil about that man." Ruwee said taking a sip of his tea before grabbing another finger sandwich.

" I do believe there is something evil about him too, but I just wish I knew for certain that am right about him." Padme said taking a bite of her small sandwich.

" You think the Jedi could help in trying to find out if there was something evil about the Chancellor." Jobal said looking at her daughter.

" I don't think that they can help with something like this, but it doesn't hurt to ask them, maybe I can as the Grand Master Jedi Yoda and see if there is something he do or even feel." Padme said, as there was sound of the gate opening up and someone walking through the gate.

" Hello Jobal, Ruwee anyone home?" a female voice called out.

" Over here in the garden Dorothea." Jobal called out to her neighbor.

" Oh hello I didn't ... Oh my Milady." Dorothea said as she came over to the small family that was sitting under the tree.

" Um ... hello and please don't call me that." Padme said as she looked up to the older lady that came up to them.

" Um ... ok it's hard to believe that I'm standing in front of our former Queen, you know I would have voted to keep you in office, you have done a wonderful job of us, I heard that you are stepping in late Senator Vancil's seat in the Galactic Senate?" Dorothea said.

" Yes I'm going to be sitting in his place until the elections that will be taking place in a couple of months." Padme said before taking a sip of her tea.

" Well if you do run you can count on my vote. Oh the reason why I'm here is to invite you all to my granddaughter's 19th birthday party and dinner tomorrow night, I know it's short notice but she just finally let me know what she wanted, the party is for her friends and the dinner is for family and couple of friends and neighbors." the elder lady said.

" We would love to be there and that's understandable." Jobal said looking over to her husband, who just nodded his approvable.

" That's so great I will let her know that you all going to be there." Dorothea said.

" Well they are going to be there but I'm not able to be there, I will be leaving in the morning for Coruscant." Padme said as she reached for a cream puff.

" I see well good luck in the senate and I hope that you have a safe trip to Coruscant then, well I need to get going and make a dinner menu for tomorrow night." the elder lady said before leaving the Naberries to finish up with their lunch.

" You know I'm glad that am not going, her granddaughter is such a spoiled little brat, well I believe I better start looking over some data chips that the Queen wanted me to look over, so I'll see you for dinner." Padme said getting up from the small table.

" Ok sweetie we let you do your work, I'll going to figure out what's for dinner love you sweetie." Jobal said as Padme came over to her and giving her a kiss.

" I need to replant some flowers in the back yard." Ruwee said as Padme came over to him and giving him a kiss too.

Padme went into the house and went upstairs to her room. Walking into the room, she shut the door, went over to her desk, and sat down.

Picking up her data pad, she put in the first data chip into it and began reading what was on it.

Five hours later Padme just finished up with the last data chip that she wanted to read for the day. She put the thirty other chips that she need to read into the small bag, and the ones that she want to learn a little bit more about into another bag before putting the two bags into a box along with the other chips that really didn't need to be address at the moment. Getting up she went over to her bags and put the box into the smaller bag.

She went over to her vanity desk, grabbed her brush, and began brushing her hair.

Padme had just finished brushing her hair when the doorbell rang out.

Just standing there so that way she could just listen to who just showed up.

Then she heard her older sister's voice coming from the living room.

Leaving her room, she came down the stairs and just walked into the living room before she had two little girls in her arms.

" Aunt Padme you having dinner with us?" Ryoo asked looking up with big huge brown eyes.

" Yes sweetie I'm staying for dinner with you guys, you guys going to with Grandma, Grandpa and I when they take me to the air transport in the morning." Padme said giving her two nieces hugs.

" You're leaving I thought you would be staying with us longer Aunt Padme." Pooja asked looking up at her Aunt with sad eyes.

" I'm sorry to say that I have some work to do so that's why I have to leave for Coruscant." Padme said.

" Ok you two get clean up before we sit down at the table, hey sis and how are you doing today?" Sola said coming up to her sister and telling her daughters to get clean up.

" Yes mother." the girls said together letting go of their Aunt before running up the stairs to the refresher.

" I really hate that I can't spend more time with them, but my duty is calling and I have to get to Coruscant before the next bill is voted in by the senate." Padme said as her mother came out of the kitchen.

" Well everyone dinner is ready, so please get to the table before the food gets cold." Jobal said as the two children came running back down the stairs.

The family went into the dining room where everyone took their places at the table.

While they ate their dinner they talked about what they had planned for the weekend, and after dinner, they went into the living room to play some family games.

Three hours later Sola and her husband and kids where saying good-bye and Padme said goodnight to her parents and went straight to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Paddy pulled into an empty space before shutting off the engines of the speeder, while Ruwee helped his wife and daughter out of the speeder.

Paddy got out of the speeder, went over to the back of the speeder, and opened up the back hatch.

" I'm going to go and get a cart so that way we can put Padme's luggage on it and we can pulled to her ship." Ruwee said before leaving the two women at the side of the speeder while Paddy began taking out the bags.

" Paddy can you please hand me that small bag I'll carry that one." Padme said as she came up to him.

" Sure Milady, here you go." he said handing the small bag over to Padme.

" Thank you Paddy." Padme said as her father came back with a cart rack.

" Here let me help you put the bags onto the cart, Paddy." Ruwee said as he began helping Paddy put the bags onto the cart.

" Well lets get inside do you know what landing platform the ship is on?" Jobal said as the men finished up with the last of the bags.

" It's on a private landing platform, there are palace guards that are guarding the entrance way to the landing platform." Padme said as she and her mother waited for her father and Paddy come up with them with her bags.

" Do you know who your handmaidens are and if they are traveling with you to Coruscant?" Jobal asked as they walked inside the building.

" No I don't know who they are and from what I have been told they are already on Coruscant and it's only going to be me and an my security team." Padme said walking into the building.

" Flight 2567 for Corellia will be taking off in ten minutes, Flight 2567 for Corellia will be taking off in ten minutes all passengers need to report to platform 24B." the announcement said over the loud speaker.

" Do you know where we are going sweetie?" Ruwee asked Padme as they walked through the Air Transport Center.

" It's on a private platform and there are palace guards at the entrance so that no one will be allowed on the platform. Ok this way." Padme said as she looked to her right side, saw, and arrow pointing the way to private platforms.

They walked up the long rampway and saw several doors that goes out to where private landing platforms are, and it was at the end of the rampway they saw a palace guard standing at the hallway that jetted off towards the right.

" Milady, I'm Captain Gregar Typho your head of security, if you and your parents follow me I will take you to your ship." Captain Typho said as he bowed his head to Padme.

" Captain Typho it's nice to meet you, please lead the way, my parents are just here to see me off and to make sure that I'm settle in before they have to head back to their home." Padme said as she gave the Captain a warm smile.

" Of course please follow me then." the Captain said as he began leading the small group down the hallway to where the door was with two guards standing there.

They walked through the door and the two guards closed the door behind them once they were on the platform.

The headed up the rampway of the ship and Padme made her way to her quarters with her parents and Paddy following close behind her.

" Well here is my quarters for the next couple of days while I'm heading for Coruscant. Paddy you can pull the cart into the closet over there, it's small but very cozy." Padme said as she looked around the room.

" I take you have been on this ship before?" her father asked.

" Yes, this was the ship I used to escape Naboo when we were invaded ten years ago." Padme said as she sat down on her bed.

" I see so the Queen let you have this ship then?" her father asked.

" Yes she let me have this one because it means a lot to me." Padme said as Paddy came out of the closet and nodded his head before heading out of the of the bedroom.

" Well we need to get going and rest up for the party tonight, we love you are going to miss you very much. We hope that you have a very safe trip and call us when you get there so that way we won't worry about you." Jobal said as she hugged her daughter.

" I will mom, and I love you too." Padme said hugging her mother back before turning her attention to her father.

" You take care and remember your combat training and don't let anybody force into something that you don't believe in and when you get some time off you will come back here to visit, and you know that your room is always waiting for you. Love you my little princess." Ruwee said as he hugged his daughter close to him.

" I will daddy and I love you too, and believe me I will not let anyone force me to do anything that I don't believe is right. Well it looks like its time." Padme said as she gave her father another hug.

Padme pulled away from her father and she had tears in her eyes, they headed out of the sleeping quarters and into the main room of the ship, where Captain Typho was waiting for them.

" Captain can you please show my parents to their speeder." Padme said as she turned to the Captain who was standing by the hatchway of the ship.

" As you wish Milady, please Mr. and Mrs. Naberrie follow me." the Captain bowed his head to Padme and lead the couple off the ship.

Padme stood at the entrance of the ship and watched her parents walk through the doorway of the landing platform.

Turning away from the entrance way she headed over to the Caf machine and made herself some tea before going back to her sleeping quarters to get her small bag that had her data pad and chips that she need to go over.

Ten minutes later Captain Typho came back to the ship and went into the cockpit to see if they were ready for takeoff.

Once they got clearance for takeoff Captain Typho went to look for Padme and found her in her office.

" Excuse me Milady but I just wanted to let you know that we are about to take off." Captain Typho said as he looked into the office and saw Padme sitting behind her desk looking at her monitor and reading some things that she need to know what was going on before the Senate was to meet up next week from their two-week break.

" Thank you Captain, um ... isn't your uncle Captain Panaka?" Padme said looking up from her monitor.

" Yes ma'am he is my uncle, and he told that he was very honor working with you when you were Queen and that you were very brave in the things that you did when we were invaded by the Trade Federation ten years ago." Typho said.

" Thank you Captain, I had to do what I had to do for my people and if that means that I had to die for them then I would gladly have done so." Padme said with a smile on her face.

Typho just nodded and said that he had some things to do before they landed on Coruscant in a couple of days, turning around he went to his office and of the security area and had a small meeting with the six guards that was flying with them.

It was two hours later Padme came out of the office and went into the kitchen area and fixed herself something to eat before going back to her office and began taking notes on some of the things that she has read so that way when she gets to Coruscant she can do more research on a few topics.

Five hours later Padme got up, went to fix herself something to eat for dinner before sitting down in the lounge area, and played a game with Captain Typho before calling it a night.

Going into her quarters, she got undress and put on her nightclothes before climbing into bed and falling sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Padme was sitting in her office when Captain Typho knocked on the door.

" Excuse me Milady, but I just wanted to let you know that we will be landing on Coruscant in ten minutes." Typho said standing in the doorway.

" Thank you Captain I will be ready when we land." Padme said as she gave the Captain a smile and nodded.

" Ok ... um ... in the meantime would you like for me to get you something to drink, like tea?" he asked.

" That would be nice thank you." Padme said going back to her writing.

Typho nodded his head, turned away, and headed for the kitchen area to get Padme's tea.

" Man you have it bad, Gregar." Lieutenant Kane said when he saw his boss come into the room with a smile on his face.

" I don't know what you are talking about Kane." Typho said giving his second in command a dirty look.

" I just tell it like I see it that's all I'm saying." Kane said with a small laugh.

He walked into the kitchen, grabbed two cups from the cabinet, and stuck them under the Caf machine. He hit the tea button for Padme's cup while he hit the Caf button for his cup.

Then he began to wonder if what the Lieutenant was saying was true, did he really have feelings for Padme, and if did he wonders if he asked her out, and would she go out with him or just laugh in his face for asking.

But for now he thought it would be a good idea just to keep his feelings to himself.

Once the cups where full of the drinks he picked up Padme's and took it to her.

" Here is your tea Milady." Typho said coming into the office with the cup of tea.

" Thank you Captain, please put it down right here for me." Padme said as she nodded for the spot next to her portable data pad.

" Yes Milady, if there isn't anything else that you need then I'm going to the lounge and relax some before we land." Typho said backing up to the office door.

" I'm fine thank you, ok I will be ready when we land." Padme said putting the pile of chips that were in basket into the small black bag.

Typho just nodded and left the room and made it back into the kitchen to get his Caf before going to his office so that way he could work on a schedule for himself and his men.

Ten minutes later Padme came to the lounge area just as the ship touched down on the landing platform.

Captain Typho opened the hatchway door and headed down the ramp first and came up to the lone cloaked figure waiting at the bottom of the ramp.

" Good afternoon Captain, I take it you all had a good flight. Is the Senator ready?" the lone figure asked.

" Good afternoon Dorme, yes our flight was good and yes the Senator is ready I will have my men bring her bags up to her apartment." Typho said as he looked around the platform to make sure that it was safe for the Padme to come out of the ship.

" Ok I'll be right here waiting for you guys to come down." Dorme said before Typho turned and headed back up the ship.

Typho came back into the ship and saw that his men had brought out the luggage cart that had all of Padme's bags on it.

" Everything is ready Milady so if you are ready we can get you into your apartment." the Captain said as came up to Padme.

" Ok then lets do this, it's ok I'll take this bag." Padme said as Typho reached out for the small bag that was in her hand.

" Um ... ok... the person that is waiting for you down at the end of the rampway is your head of your handmaidens, she will take you to your apartment and there she will introduce you to your handmaidens." Typho said before leading her to the door.

" Ok thank you Captain, well lets not keep my chief of handmaidens waiting then." Padme said as Typho began to lead her down the ramp.

Padme reached to the end of the rampway she came face to face with her friend.

" Padme it's so great to see you again." Dorme said as Padme came up to her and gave her a hug.

" Oh my Dorme it's so great to see you too, I didn't know that you were going to be my Chief of the handmaidens." Padme said as she let go of her friend so she could look at her friend's face.

" Yes it's me and when the Queen was picking handmaidens to come and work of you I asked if I could join your staff, and then the next thing I know she gave me the head position as your Chief of Handmaidens. And speaking of handmaidens I believe we should go inside so that way you can meet your other handmaidens, bodyguards and even decoys." Dorme said as she began to lead Padme inside the building.

Walking into the apartment and Padme looked around in total awe and how beautiful the living area was decorated with pictures of Naboo, and standing in a line in front of Padme's bedroom was four other handmaidens.

" Milady I would like for you to meet, you decoy, Corde. Then you have your two bodyguards, Verse and Motee, and your hairstyles Elle and she is also your chamber maid too. As for me I will not only act as your bodyguard, but also your personal assadent too." Dorme said as she introduced Padme to her staff.

" It's nice to meet all of you and I hope that we all work wonderful together well I would like to relax some before I head over to the Senate building to my office." Padme said, as she looked at all the girls and gave them a very warm and welcoming smile.

" Thank you Milady." the girls said together.

" Motee can you go with Elle and get Milady's bags from the security area and you can start putting her things away after she leaves for the Senate building. Now Milady if you follow me I can show you to your rooms." Dorme said as she nodded for the two girls to leave and get the bags.

" So who stays here in the apartment with me?" Padme asked as Dorme opened the bedroom door and walked into a very large room.

" I will be staying here with you, the other girls have smaller apartments here on this floor since your whole apartment takes up most of the floor and your staff also lives on this floor too." Dorme said as she went over to the huge windows and drew the blinds so the sunlight was blocked from coming into the room.

" Ok thank you well I think I'm going to lay down for an hour and then we can head over to the Senate building in an hour." Padme said as she went over to her bed and sat down on it.

" Yes Milady, oh this door here leads into the refresher and the door over there is your closet. If you like me to draw you a bath so that way you can relax some." Dorme said walking over to the door that leads to the refresher.

" Thanks but I think I'll just lay down, maybe tonight before I go to bed I'll take a hot bath." Padme said as she started taking off her shoes.

Dorme left the room, headed to her room, and sat down on her bed so that way she could go over the schedule that she had made for her and the other girls.

Two hours later Dorme, Corde and Padme got into an air shuttle and it took them over to the Senate building.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

" And over to the right the building with the five tall spirals is the Jedi Temple and the round building that is in front of us is the Senate building." Dorme said as she pointed to two of the buildings of the city.

" Really, I wonder if he is there?" Padme whispered to herself.

" Um ... you wonder who is where?" Dorme said as she looked over to Padme.

" Nothing ... I had a friend and that's all I'm going to say." Padme said as she began to think of the one person that haunts her dreams at night.

" Ok well here we are the Senate building, I will take you to your office first and then I'll show you where the Senate box is at, I also have your schedule as to when the Senate will meet and it will be at the end of the week." Dorme said as the air shuttle landed on the landing platform.

" Ok that sounds great, um ... will the aide be here do you know, because if they are you think I can stay here and have the aide bring me up to date on everything." Padme asked as a Senate guard came up to them and helped them out of the Shuttle.

" Thank you, I'm sure that the aide is here and I'm sure that they well help you get updated." Dorme said as they came into the security area.

" Good afternoon ladies I need to see ID please, and visitors have one more hour before we close up for the day, but the Senators will still be here working on whatever they do here." the security guard said.

" Ok, but this is the new Senator of Naboo, I'm her personal assoisent and bodyguard." Dorme said as she handed the guy both her and Padme's IDs.

" Oh hello ma'am I heard that there was going to be a new Senator coming to take the late Senator of Naboo's place, but we didn't know when you were going to be here, so welcome to Coruscant and to the Senate building." the guard said as he nodded his head to both Padme and Dorme before handing Dorme the ID back again.

" Thank you ... um ... sorry I didn't get your name?" Padme said as she smiled at the guy.

" Oh sorry, Rondal , Lieutenant Rondal." he said shaking Padme's hand.

" Hello Rondal and it's very nice to meet you, I'm Amidala and this is Dorme." Padme introduce herself and Dorme to the guard.

" It's nice to meet you too Ms. Amidala and Ms. Dorme hope that you both have a great day, and here is your badges." Rondal said handing them their name badges.

Padme and Dorme took their badges and headed to the turbo-lifts and took one of the to the second floor to were all the Senators offices are located.

Getting onto the lift Dorme hits the button that will take them to the level that Padme's office is located at.

" I can't believe how quiet everything is around here?" Padme said as the lift stopped and the doors opened up.

" Yeah you would think we would have seen a few people around here, you know coming and going but we haven't seen anyone." Dorme said as the stepped off the lift and headed down the hallway, which was empty.

" True, um ... everyone has the week off that's why there isn't anyone here, and I don't even think the aide will be here." Padme said just as a protocol droid came out of an office.

" Well it seems that there are people here if their droids are roaming the hallways, ok here we are." Dorme said as they came out of the office door.

Dorme open the door and they stepped into the office, and was surprise to see a young man sitting behind the desk.

" Um ... good afternoon ladies, I'm sorry but the office is closed and will not reopen until the new Senator comes." the young man said looking up from the data screen that he was reading.

" Good afternoon we know that the office is closed, and well the new Senator is here I'm Senator Amidala of Naboo." Padme said coming up to the desk and looking down at the young man.

" Oh Milady I'm sorry ... I ... didn't know ... I wasn't inform that you would be coming here today they told me that you would be here sometime this week." the young guy said sanding up very quickly.

" That's ok, and this is Dorme she will be here with me. She is my bodyguard and personal associate. And what is your name?" Padme asked.

" Hello it's nice to meet you too, Ms. Dorme. Oh sorry my name is Reginauld." the young man said as he held out his hand for both ladies.

" Thank you Reginauld it's nice to meet you too. Why are you here working while everyone is off this week?" Padme asked.

" I am getting things together for you so that way I can help to get you caught up with everything that is going on in the Senate, but I'm still working on a few things." Reginauld said as he sat back down in his chair.

" I see, um... why don't you finish this one thing you are doing now and then take the rest of the day off, we can start going over things tomorrow how does that sound for you and I thank you for all the hard work that you have put in, but it doesn't seem right that everyone is off and here you are working to death." Padme said giving Reginauld a warm smile.

" Thank you Milady, I'm almost done with this report and after this I will take off for the rest of the day then." Reginauld said.

" You're welcome, and please when we are alone like this please call me Padme, that's my real first name." Padme said.

" Yes ma'am Padme it is, if you like you can go see your office, here is the keys." Reginauld said pulling out a drawer and taking a set of keys out.

" Thank you, well I'll let you get back to your work then, we are only going to be here for a few more minutes before heading out for dinner." Padme said.

" Ok, what time do you want to meet here tomorrow, anytime is fine with me." Reginauld said.

" Does nine sound good to you." Padme said.

" Yes that sound fine with me." Reginauld nodded his head.

Both Padme and Dorme nodded their heads and headed for the office. Padme unlocked the door and they walked into the room.

Padme looked around the room and she could tell that it was a male's room and she knew that she will have to do some redecorating.

Padme did see a couple of paintings of Naboo's country sides.

" Well it seems that we have to do some decorating in here." Dorme said as she looked around the room.

" Yes we do, well I have seen enough so lets go and find some place to eat and I would like to soak in the tub before calling it a night." Padme said as she turned and made her way out the door.

" Ok that sounds good to me, bye Reginauld we will see you tomorrow morning." Dorme said as they walked to the main door.

All he did was nodded his head as he looked up for a couple of minutes from the screen.

Padme and Dorme headed back down the hallway to the turbo-lifts and got on one. Like before, Dorme hit the button of the first level just before the doors closed.

" Reginauld seems like a very nice guy." Padme said as she began to yawn.

" Yes he does. You look very tired Padme, are you sure that you want to go out and get something to eat, I can fix us something and that way you can relax." Dorme said looking over to her mistress.

" I'm fine, just a little tire and yes I want to go out because I want to see some of the city before calling it a night." Padme said giving her best friend a smile.

Once they got the first level, got off the lift, stopped at the security desk to let them know that they were leaving, and handed their badges over to the guard.

Getting into the air shuttle they headed over to a small diner that Dorme went to the other day.

" This place may look run down, but the sliders here are to die for as is the spice cake." Dorme said as they were slowing down and getting out of the early evening traffic.

" Ok any thing sound good to me." Padme said as the shuttle stopped in front of a diner.

The driver got out and helped the two ladies out of the shuttle and they walked towards the building.

" Welcome to Dex's just find yourself a seat and I'll be with you shortly." the human waitress called out as Padme and Dorme stepped into the doorway.

Padme nodded and began walking towards a booth. Sitting down they grab the two menus and began looking it over.

" I'm having the sliders they are awesome and I hear the burgers too." Dorme said putting the menu down.

" That sounds great I think I'll have that." Padme said trying to figure out what she wanted to drink.

" The juices are good too." Dorme said.

" Ok that sound good to me." Padme said as the human waitress came up to the table.

They ordered their food and drinks and sat there for about an hour just talking about things that they were planning on doing to the office by redecorating it.

After dinner they got up, left the diner, and headed back to the apartment where Dorme drew Padme's bath water before going to her room for the night.

Two hours later Padme climbed into the bed, closed her eyes and falling sound asleep, and began dreaming about the one person who keeps haunting her dreams and she wonder if he thinks of her too.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Padme woke up to the sound of someone singing a song in the old Naboo language. Sitting up and listen very carefully as the song was getting louder as it was getting closer to her bedroom.

" Um ... Padme I didn't know that you were up." Dorme said as she came into the room.

" Morning Dorme, I heard a song it was beautiful." Padme stretched before throwing the covers off herself.

" Oh yeah that song that was a song that my mother would sing to me when I was child, it was her morning song." Dorme went over to the blinds and opened them up so that the morning sun can shine through the window.

" That was beautiful, and she sang in the old language too?" Padme asked getting out of the bed and grabbing her robe off of the rocking chair.

" Yes she made all of us use the old language all the time at home, and we would use basic while we out of the house." Dorme went over to the closet and began getting Padme's clothes out of the closet.

" Really my grandmother made us do the same thing at her house, and mom used to do the same thing too, it would bug my father because he wanted us to use both languages in the house. Oh nothing fancy ok, just plain clothes today." Padme said as she looked at the clothes that Dorme had pulled up and noticed that they were her work clothes.

" Um ... yes milady ... sorry about that." Dorme said as she looked down before bowing her head, also knowing that she made a mistake.

" It's ok, Dorme don't get upset with yourself, it's not your fault I didn't get tell you until now, but for the rest of the week we can wear plain clothes ok. And I'll do my own hair this week too. So you can let Elle know." Padme said before walking into the refresher.

" Yes ma'am." Dorme said putting the clothes back into the closet and looking around for Padme's day clothes.

" Hello, is anyone here?" Elle said as she came into the bedroom.

" I'm in here Elle, I was just about to come and see you, Padme asked me to tell you that she is going to be doing her own hair this week, but if you really want to do something then you can fix breakfast for us." Dorme said coming out of the closet with Padme's clothes.

" Ok, I will go and find us something to eat." Elle said turning around and heading out of the bedroom.

Ten minutes later Padme came out of the refresher with her hair braided and flowing down her back.

" Something smells good." Padme said grabbing her underwear and putting them on.

" Elle has made us breakfast, I had to give her something since she isn't doing your hair, and I do know that she is a wonderful cook." Dorme said as Elle came back into the room.

" Ok well let me get dress and I will be at the table soon." Padme as she looked at both women, and they both realized that she wanted to be alone so they bowed their heads and headed into the living room.

Padme came out of the bedroom and saw that all her handmaidens sitting around the table just waiting for her to come into the room and sit down with them at the table.

" Good morning everyone I hope that everyone slept good last night." Padme said as the food began to be passed around the table.

The girls all nodded their heads and saying yes ma'am. There was a knock on the door and Dorme got up, went to the door, and opened it up. Standing at the door was Captain Typho and a couple of security guards.

" I came by to let Padme know that the air shuttle is ready for her when ever she is ready to head over to the Senate building." Captain Typho said as he looked into the room.

" Ok I'll let her know have you had breakfast yet, if not I can make sure that we can save you something and send it down to you." Dorme said.

" Thank you but I have already eaten breakfast as have my security staff." Typho said before nodding his head and turning away with his two guards and headed back down to the security room.

Dorme came back to the table and there she and the girls had a meeting while they ate their breakfast.

Thirty minutes later Padme, Dorme and Corde were getting into the air shuttle and heading over to the Senate building.

Once there they went through the security and got their badges before making up to the office just as they got to the floor, they saw Reginauld opening the office door.

" Good morning Reginauld." Padme said as she followed him into the office.

" Good morning Padme, I have a couple things here that was delivered by my place later afternoon." Reginauld said as he came over to his desk and put the stuff that he was carrying down on the table.

" Ok, we don't we go into my office and we can sit on the couch and you can go over the stuff with me there." Padme said going over to her office door and unlocked the door.

" Ok that sounds good to me, let me get the stuff that I was putting together for you and I'll be there in a couple of minutes." Reginauld said going behind is desk and sitting down in his chair so that way he can unlock his desk drawer.

" Ok, see you in a couple minutes then." Padme said walking into her office.

Five minutes later Reginauld comes into the office and they sit down on the couch and start going over some of the stuff that the late Senator was working on when he passed away.

" Well since that is all for now, and it's lunch time I believe we should go and get something to eat, and even call it a day. So Reginauld you can have the rest of the day off, and we can meet back here again in the morning to go over the stuff that you got late yesterday." Padme said getting up and putting her teacup over to the Caf machine.

" Ok thank you Padme, I'll see you in the morning then, um ... hello can I help you?" Reginauld said as he saw movement in the waiting room and his office area.

" Good afternoon, I heard that the new Senator is here and I just stopped by to say hello to her." the man said as he look at Reginauld.

" Hello Chancellor Palpatine it's been a long time since we have seen each other." Padme said coming out of her office and Corde and Dorme close behind her.

" Well yes it's have been a long time, and I see that you are the new Senator, Milady, the last time I saw you, You were Queen." Palpatine said as he almost sneered at her.

" Well yes I was Queen and now I'm Senator for the Naboo, and I plan to make sure that some things are done in the Senate to help not only our people but the people of the Republic." Padme said as she handed Dorme the key and she locked the office door.

" I see, well then I wish you luck on that, now if you all excuse me I have a lunch meeting to get to, hope that you have a great day Milady." Palpatine said as he bowed his head and left the office.

" I don't trust him, he should have left office years ago, and I have a feeling that he has something to do with long term there is something evil about him. Well it's time go and get something to eat, sorry about what you just heard Reginauld. I well tell you things about that man later, but for now it's time to leave and get something to eat." Padme said smiling at the very confused Senator's Aide.

" That's ok, and yes it's time to eat alright hope that you all have a great day, and be careful around him there is something about him that even I don't like." Reginauld said as he grabbed all his chips, putting them into his bag, and locking up the empty drawer.

Everyone left the office and went their separate ways once they where on the landing platforms. Reginauld got into his speeder and headed off towards his apartment.

Padme, Dorme and Corde got into the air shuttle and they head off for the diner that they went to the night before.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

" So where are we going for lunch?" Corde asked as she looked out one of the windows.

" I was thinking that we will go to place that we went for dinner last night, that is if it's ok with you Padme." Dorme said looking over to Padme and saw that she was looking at something else out of the window.

" Um... what ... sorry I was thinking about something did you say something about going to the same place for lunch or something like that." Padme said as she turned away from the window.

" Yes I was telling Corde that we were going to the same place that we went to last night for dinner." Dorme said.

" Ok that sound good to me." was all Padme said as she turned back to the window.

The air shuttle dropped out air traffic and began to slow down as the driver came upon the street that the diner was on.

Once the shuttle was close by the driver did a slow fly by to search for a parking space near the diner.

Finding a space to park the shuttle, the driver shut down the engine and got up from his seat and opened the door for the three ladies that is in his care.

" Have a great lunch ladies." the driver said as he helped the small group out of the shuttle.

" Thank you Thomys." Dorme said as she, Corde took their places next to Padme, and they began walking towards the small diner.

They walked to the door and Corde opened it up and Dorme walked in first followed by Padme then Corde brought up the rear.

" Afternoon ladies just find a seat and I'll be with you shortly." the human server said with a warm smile.

Padme just nodded as was walking to the booth that she and Dorme sat at the night before and as she pasted a small group of guys that were dressed in Jedi robes, but she looked closer at one of them and realized that they were Padawans, because of the braids that they had in their hair.

But as she looked at the group there was one of the them that she could have sworn reminded her of a person that she keeps having dreams about, but of course this person sitting in front of her was a young man of nineteen.

" Um ... Padme come on to our seat." Dorme whisper to Padme.

" Um... Ok." Padme said as she followed Dorme to the booth.

Sitting down they began looking through the menu and Padme decided on the Nerf burger.

As Padme sat there and ate she kept her eyes on the very handsome Padawan, and she began to wonder what Anakin would look like now, she hadn't even seen nor heard anything from him in ten years, she even began to wonder if he was still training to be a Jedi, because she did hear that the Jedi Council had refuse his training all because he was to old.

Twenty minutes the Padawans got up, left the restaurant, and headed back to the Temple.

" Um... You think you can join us here at the table now that they are gone, I noticed that you kept looking at one of them?" Dorme said as she watched the four Padawans get into a speeder and sped off towards the Temple.

" Oh sorry about, I swear I know one of them that's all, but the last time I saw him he was a nine year old boy." Padme said.

" I see, he isn't the one that saved Naboo?" Corde said.

" Yes that is the one." was all Padme said.

The other girls just nodded as they remember that day, as they were praying that they wouldn't get separated from their families, as the Separatists were breaking up families and sending them to different detention camps.

" Well I don't know about you but I think we should head home and get some rest before dinner." Corde said as she finished her drink.

" I agree lets head back home, I do have a couple of things that I need to work on." Padme said.

The girls got up from the booth and headed out of the diner and over to the air shuttle where their driver was waiting for them.

Once back on the shuttle, Thomys flew them towards their apartments, so that way the girls could rest until dinner.

The shuttle landed on the platform and waiting for them was Captain Typho and couple of security guards.

" Glad to see that you are back safely Milady, there was an intruder at the senate building about thirty minutes ago." Typho said as he looked over to the two bodyguards.

" I see well we were not there Captain so you don't have to worry, if you must know we were having lunch." Dorme said giving the Captain a dirty look.

" I'm sorry Mistress Dorme, I didn't know mostly when I tried to contact you and Mistress Corde." Typho returned Dorme's look.

" Sorry, I didn't want anyone to interrupted our lunch, and we were in a place that I didn't want anyone know who we were. Do I make myself clear Captain?" Dorme said before she headed off towards the entrance of the building.

" Yes ma'am I understand." was all he could say as he watched the three girls go into the building.

They rode the turbo-lift up to the penthouse in silence as they were trying to figure out who could want to break into the senate building.

When the doors open up they walked into the apartment and even went their separate ways, Dorme going into the kitchen to make herself and Corde some tea before they had a small meeting with the rest of the handmaidens.

Padme went into her room going over to the windows and looking across the city and saw the five spirals of the Jedi Temple.

With a heavy sigh, she closed the window blinds before taking off her dress, once she was in her underwear she walks over to the bed and pulls back the covers.

Climbing into bed and laying down before pulling just the sheets over her, she closed her eyes so that way she could take a little nap.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Padme was sitting at her desk working late one night after Reginauld went home for the day, and Dorme had gone down to the dining hall that was at the Senate building to get them something to eat for dinner while Padme worked on a couple of bills.

" Oh good your back, I'm starving." Padme said without looking up from the data pad.

" I'm sorry to hear that, I was walking by and I saw the light on, because that lets people know that someone is still here in the office." the dark haired man said.

" Oh, hello, sorry I thought you were my handmaiden, um ... can I help you with anything sir." Padme said putting down her data pad and looking up at the guy.

" Oh sorry, I'm Senator Organa, Bail Organa of Alderaan. I meant to stop by earlier but I was at home on Alderaan." the Senator said coming further into her office.

" That's ok, I have been trying to catch up on everything that the late Senator Vancil was working on when he died and I have only been here for four days now, oh I'm Senator Amidala of Naboo, but my friends call me by my non-formal name and real name which is Padme, so please call me Padme, unless we are around other Senators." Padme said as she stood up and held out her hand for the other Senator to shake.

" That's a deal Padme, and please call me Bail. I know that we just met, but I was wondering if you care to join me for dinner tomorrow night. And no I'm not trying to hit on you or anything like that, I'm married, and have a very wonderful wife back on Alderaan. She is here visiting for a couple days, and she would be with us of course." Bail said as the door opened up again and Dorme came in with her hands full of take out.

" Oh Senator Organa it's nice to see you again, how is Her Majesty?" Dorme said as she came over to the desk and put the food down.

" It's good to see you too Dorme and she is good, she is here with me for a couple more days before heading back to Alderaan, oh why am here is to invite the Senator here to dinner with me and Breha tomorrow night and you are welcome to join us too." Bail said looking at both women.

" We would be delighted to join you and your wife for dinner tomorrow night." Padme said.

" We can leave from here and head over to my apartment where we can have a private dinner and can get to know each other." Bail said as his guard showed up at the door.

" We need to go Milord Her Majesty is already on the platform and is waiting for you." the guard said.

" Yes of course, well Senator Amidala it was nice meeting you and see you tomorrow, Dorme." Bail said before turning around and leaving the office with his bodyguard.

" You know it's good to have him on your side, he is good person." Dorme said as she sat down on the couch.

" Yes I have heard of the Senator and yes he is a good person to have on my side when it comes to polical stuff and even personal too." Padme said as she grabbed her food, came over to Dorme, and sat down beside her.

" Oh let me guess you did a background check on him?" Dorme said as she opened up her container.

" No I knew him as the First Chairman and Viceroy of Alderaan, I don't think he remembers me, but he and his wife came to Naboo for a meeting that we were having shortly after things got back to order after the Battle of Naboo." Padme said opening up her food container.

" Oh yeah I remember that conference and yes I saw them too." Dorme said as she began eating her food.

" Let me guess you had to be there due to training or something like that." Padme said.

" Yes as a matter of fact it was training and I was on the guard detail that was to follow them around." Dorme said as she reached over, picked up her drink, and took a sip.

" Wow that must have been a fun job, while you were going all over the city I was stuck inside listening to a lot of crap, mostly from people who want something and not give something back in return." Padme said as they continue eating their dinner.

Thirty minutes later Padme gathered up her things to take back home and look them over before tomorrow's meeting with some of the members of the Naboo Consult.

Once they were back at the apartment, Padme went over a couple of things before going into the refresher and soaking in the tub.

Getting out of the tub, she wrapped her robe around her before going into her bedroom. Grabbing her nightgown off the bed, she put it on and climbed into bed.

Once in bed she began to doze off when her com-link buzzed.

" Senator Amidala here." Padme answered her com-link.

" Senator Amidala sorry to be calling you this late at night but this is Jedi Master Mace Windu, the reason for calling you is very private, and you are the only Senator there at the moment." Master Windu said.

" Ok Master Windu can you please get to the point, it's very late and I'm tired." Padme said having a feeling that the Jedi want something from her.

" Oh yes sorry, there is a secret meeting between the Rollians and the Jedi, and they would like to do a treaty, we already have two Jedi there but now we need a Senator, to make the treaty real." Master Windu said.

" Ok I understand, and in away you don't want the Chancellor to know about this treaty, so my next question is when do I leave?" Padme asked.

" Tomorrow morning. Oh by the way speaking of the Chancellor he has sent every Senator a message telling everyone that the Senate will not start next week that something came up and that he needs to have a few weeks off to fix whatever came up." Master Windu said as he looked over to Master Yoda.

" I see I wonder why I didn't get a message from him, thank you Master Windu, I will be ready tomorrow morning then." Padme said just as Dorme came into the bedroom.

" I'm sure that you have it, the transport leaves at 06:00, see you and your two bodyguards and once you are on the transport we will give you the location of the two Jedi that you are to meet up with. Goodnight Senator and pleasant dreams, Windu out." Windu said as he ended transmission.

" I take it that we are leaving to go on a trip. Oh and there is a message for the Chancellor letting you know that..." Dorme said.

" That the Senate will not be meeting of another few weeks, due to the fact that he has something going on, and yes we have a trip and that we are to go to the Jedi Temple to meet up with our transport. So lets get things together so that way we can be ready for our trip." Padme said as she went into her closet to get her bags so that way her and Dorme could get her packed for her diplomatic meeting with the Jedi and the Rollians.

An hour later Padme climbed into her bed and closed her eyes so that way she could get some sleep before heading over to the Jedi Temple.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Padme woke to the sound of someone moving around in her bedroom.

Opening up one of her eyes and saw that it was Dorme and she came out of the closet with one of her flight suites.

" Padme it's time to get up we need to get ready to head out in thirty minutes." Dorme said coming up to the bed.

" I'm up Dorme, can you get me something that I can eat on the go and tea while I go into the refresher." Padme said getting up out of the bed and headed for the refresher.

" Yes ma'am I can do that, I'll fix myself something too." Dorme said before leaving the room.

Padme when into the shower and let the hot water cascade down her body, as she stood there her mind began to wonder who she was going to meet later today, and why wouldn't Master Windu tell her who she was meeting. Maybe it was because he was protecting them, and even her after all they are doing this without the Chancellor knowing about, and they had to wait until the he was off the planet.

The water was starting to get cold so Padme got out of the shower, wrapping her towel around herself before heading back into her bedroom.

Going over to her bedroom, and getting dress in her flight suit before heading out into the living room and saw Dorme holding out a toasted pastry and her cup of tea.

" We need to get going now Corde is waiting for us at the landing platform, along with Captain Typho." Dorme said as one of the security guards came in and took both Padme and Dorme's bags to the air shuttle.

" Ok lets go man this is good." Padme said as they followed the guard out of the apartment and down to the platform.

" Good morning Milady, everything is ready for us and I have the location right here." Captain Typho said as he helped the ladies into the air shuttle.

Once everyone was on board the shuttle it took off and headed straight to the Jedi Temple.

Ten minutes later, they were landing on one of the landing platforms that are used only for the members of the Jedi Order.

" Senator Amidala, I want to personally thank you for doing this for us." Master Windu said coming up to them and helped Padme out of the shuttle.

" Master Windu, it's nice to see you again, and you are welcome. I'm more than honor to help out the Jedi any way I can." Padme said as she bowed her head to Master Windu.

" No we are honor to have someone who can help us out." Windu said as he bowed then noticed that she wasn't alone.

" Before you say anything I can't go anywhere without my bodyguards or security, I hope that won't be a problem?" Padme said looking over at her two handmaidens and Captain Typho.

" No that's fine and I understand and I did inform the Rollians that you would have a couple people with you just acting as bodyguards and security, and they were happy to have them come with you." Master Windu said as he began to lead them over to the transport that would take them to the Outer Rim Territories.

They got to the transport and they said goodbye to each other and the small group went up the ramp and into the ship.

" Good morning Senator, I'm Captain Ferlow if you follow me I can show you to your quarters." the young lady said as greeted the small group.

" Hello Captain and yes that would be nice, I take it that it will take us couple days to get to the Outer Rim." Padme said as she followed the young Captain.

" Yes ma'am it will take us two days to get there, well here is your quarters, and your two handmaidens are next door, and I hope that the Captain here doesn't mind bedding down with the guards." The Captain said as they stopped in front of the door that was Padme's room.

" Thank you, Captain, well I think I'm going to go and lay down and sleep for a couple of hours and girls you too go get some sleep, and Typho you too." Padme said to her small group.

Everyone said good night so to speak and went their separate ways and once Padme was in her room, she closed and locked the door.

Taking off her clothes and putting on her nightclothes before climbing into the bed and falling asleep, just as the ship began to lift off the ground and head off towards the Outer Rim Territories and to the two people who Padme would never have thought to see again.


End file.
